realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Halfling Clans in Kasland
This is a list of the Halfling families living in Kasland. It should be noted that while in a normal noble culture when a woman marries a man, she takes his surname. In Kasland culture, especially among Halflings, this also extends in the reverse, if the woman's family is more powerful than the man's. Underbough The Underbough Halflings live primarily in Big Elm, and are known as the Barley Princes of Kasland. Known family members: Old Elda is the eldest member of the family, a dottering old hobbit who has seen decades of history. Conan Underbough is her son, the Barley Prince and family head. He is married to Chenna, an Amberbough. Lissa is Conan's sister married to Cade Amberbough, and Bertha is his daughter married to Ringo Barleycorn. Conan's cousin Wendel, known as the Bean-Counter, is the miserly mayor of the village of Hybail. Roger Underbough is one of Conan's many sons. Hilltopple Living in the Three Hills, the Hilltopple Halflings are broken into several sub-clans who feud near constantly. Known family members: Jasper Hilltopple is one of the eldest Hilltopple halflings, and runs the Market in the Hills, helped mainly by his granddaughter Nym. Lavinia Hilltopple runs the East Hill with her husband Bungo. They are helped by their son Eldon. Lindal Hilltopple leads the North Hill Hilltopples. His brother Jann ''is almost as crude as he is. ''Hiram Hilltopple is chief of the West Hill Hilltopples. His children Bree and Pip ''help him out. Goodbarrel The Goodbarrels of Hardale are an ambitious lot of halflings, noted for being skilled coopers but more known as river traders. Known family members: ''Ander Goodbarrel was the mayor of Hardale and is the head of the family. Ander's incompetent younger brother Bungo is the husband of Lavinia Hilltopple. Paela and Wellby are two of Ander's children. Amberbough The Amberbough Halflings run the Amberbough Orchards, near Hardale and Drakon Hall. Known family members: Cade Amberbough is the head of the family and the Amberbough Orchards. He is married to Lissa Underbough and his sister Chenna is married to the head of that family. Roscoe is a cousin of Cade's. Sir Lyle Amberbough is Cade's eldest son, the "Halfling knight" of the resistance. Barleycorn The Barleycorns of Barleycorn Hill are, as the name implies, produce primarily barley and corn. Known family members: Ringo Barleycorn is the head of the family, married to Bertha of the Underbough clan. Blanche, Belladonna, Brenda ''and Bernice'' are their many lovely daughters, the Barleycorn Brides. Carlyle is the hardworking son of Ringo and Bertha. Nettlebottom The Nettlebottoms mostly work as servants and farmhands for other families, having no land of their own. Known family members: Eren, Berter, ''and ''Artin, a trio of farmers working for the Underboughs in Big Elm's fields. Pixiefeet The Pixiefeet Halflings are a small, spread out family of city-dwelling hobbits. Known family members: Armin runs a gang down by the dockside in Kaslake. Rea Pixiefeet, a pick-pocket and mediocre burglar. Pawfoot The Pawfoot Clan, sometimes referred to in the plural as Pawfeet, are among the finest dog raisers in Kasland. Known family members: Legault Pawfoot, patriarch of the Hoofel Halflings. Garrin, Legault's distant cousin, is the kennelmaster of Castle Barius. Bunce Bunce Halflings are native to Kaslake and the area around it. Known family members: Levi Bunce, mayor of Lochhollow. Crumbbum The Crumbbums are a numerous clan of Halflings in and around Kasland. Jordi Crumbbum is the family's current patriarch, head of the Kaslake underworld, and owner of the Tall Order Tavern. His cousin Mable is married to one of his "vassals," Armin Pixiefeet. Category:Noble Families Category:Kasland